1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wood chipper and, more particularly, a rapid self feeding wood chipper of the disk type wherein a cutting knife is carried rotatably on the face of a spinning disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of wood chippers are well known and are used to chip trees, brush, branches, twigs, bushes and the like into wood chips. The wood chippers come in a wide variety of types and sizes.
A conventional wood chipper of the disk type includes a spinning disk regularly carrying one or more cutting knives on a cutting face thereof and mounted in a housing. An inlet hopper is connected to an inlet opening of the housing and a discharge chute is connected to a discharge outlet of the housing.
There is a need in the art for a disk type wood chipper wherein the wood or other material to be chipped can be rapidly and easily received in the inlet hopper and then be self feed. It is further important that the inlet hopper be provided with a suitable blowback cover and a safety warning. Moreover, it is desirable to have an adequate air flow through the system so that the wood chips may be efficiently discharged through a discharge chute.